Moving on
by Storybrooke
Summary: Peeta le envía un paquete a Gale con un mensaje y fotos inesperadas. Después de Sinsajo.


_Buenas, ¿qué tal? Este es mi primer intento de un ¿one-shoot? sobre Hunger Games y honestamente me ha gustado el resultado. siempre he pensado que Gale no tuvo suficiente importancia en el final y es uno de mis personajes favoritos. La idea estaba rondándome desde hacía rato y bueno, aquí está._

_Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Moving on.**

* * *

Gale se levantó de la cama sintiéndose un poco mareado. Parpadeó varias veces dándole chance a sus ojos de adaptarse a la luz del sol que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de vidrio que se extendían por su habitación o ¿apartamento? Sacudió la cabeza. Apartamento era la palabra adecuada, un _muy grande apartamento_.

Detalló a la chica que estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. Se suponía que debía recordar su nombre, se suponía que ellos se conocían desde hacía un mes pero la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que se forzó a dejar el nombre para después. Sabía que comenzaba con K, siempre comenzaban con K.

Suspiró y se puso lo primero que encontró en el piso. Era su casa, claro, pero eso no significaba que debía andar desnudo por ahí y más con tantas ventanas y gente demasiado curiosa del otro lado. Se dirigió a la amplia cocina y se sirvió un gran tazón de café. Desde que había descubierto aquella bebida se había vuelto indispensable para sus mañanas. Tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse.

"Buenos días señor Hawthorne, tiene un paquete," Gale agarró la pequeña caja que le tendió el mensajero del edificio.

"Gracias, ¿quién la envía?"

"No lo sé, pero la estampilla muestra que viene del doce," el hombre sonrió y se retiró dejando a Gale frio en la puerta. ¿Un paquete del distrito doce para él? La última vez que había recibido algo del doce fue un sobre y tenía una invitación a cierta boda a la que no asistió. Su mente repasó las personas del doce que podían enviarle un paquete pero nunca pensó que la escritura de Peeta Mellark iba a estar justo al abrir el paquete. Eso la transporto a la invitación, también la había enviado Peeta.

Sacó la hoja del paquete antes de ver su interior y comenzó a leerla.

_Pensé que quizá te gustaría darle un vistazo a esto. Ella es Primrose Mellark, es un rayo de sol y se parece muchísimo a Katniss. Aunque ella afirma lo contrario. Tiene un año._

_No importa que diga Katniss y ya te lo dije una vez, ella realmente no te culpa. Ya ha sanado mucha de sus heridas, incluyéndola la tuya, el tiempo la ha ayudado._

Si alguna vez decides conocer a Primrose, avísame, le sería bueno contar con un tío que sea un excelente cazador.

_Peeta. _

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable Mellark?" masculló para él. Hubiese sido más fácil si odiara a Peeta pero no lo hacía y eso lo molestaba más.

Abrió el paquete y muchas pinturas y fotos de la niña salieron de allí. Gale tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Peeta, a excepción de los ojos azules, Primrose era exactamente igual a Katniss. Tenían hasta la misma sonrisa. Examinó todas las fotos con cuidado, detalló cada mínima cosa y se grabó la imagen de la niña en su cabeza. Solo dos fotos tenían la imagen de Peeta y Katniss. La primera era Katniss jugando con la niña en aquel reconocible prado y la otra era Peeta pintando con la pequeña dormida en su regazo. Aquella pequeña era una afortunada.

Quería odiar la escena, él hubiese querido ser quien sostuviera a la niña y ser él su padre, quería odiar la familia feliz que Peeta le estaba mostrando, pero no podía porque una parte de él estaba feliz por ellos.

Bebió de su café y guardó todo nuevamente en el paquete asegurándose de ponerlo en un lugar seguro, dónde pudiera buscarlo y volver a ver aquellas imágenes. Buscó entre sus cosas un pedazo de papel y un plumero y escribió. Esta vez sí le iba a responder e iba ser sincero.

_La niña es preciosa. Se parece a Katniss, acostúmbrate a que nunca lo va admitir. _

_No creo que el tiempo cure las heridas, simplemente hace que te acostumbres a ellas y así parezca que ya las has olvidado. _

_¿Tío? No crees que sería perturbador para la niña cuando crezca y conozca nuestra historia. Sin embargo, si el puesto sigue bacante me gustaría aceptar._

_G._

Dejó el plumero y la pequeña carta en el mesón de la cocina. Sonrió. Era una locura pero nada perdía. Ya se tomaría la tarde para enviar la carta, además debía ir a comprarle algo a la niña, al fin y al cabo podía ser su futura sobrina.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Reviews, maybe?_

**Sofía.**


End file.
